The present invention relates to a wall-mounted fork lift.
Fork lifts similar to that described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 489,368; 638,080; 2,236,019; 3,490,616; 3,613,834 and 3,820,632.
Objects of the invention are to provide a wall-mounted fork lift of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to move heavy pallet loads in a restricted area in which the use of a fork lift truck is not feasible due to limited space .